Everything about you
by KatieandEmma-1D
Summary: when Emma,Katie,Lauren,Lydia and helena bump into one direction at laserquest things are never the same again...with arguments, love, loss and tragedy...  *FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE LETDOWNS BUT THEY GET BETTER HONEST*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Everything about you.<p>

Emma's P.O.V  
>We were really exited for lazerquest for my best friends birthday party. Katie is 17 today, she's the youngest of us as we're all almost 18. We were sat on the train as i checked my twitter. Suddenly everyone started tweeting Zayn Malik. I clicked on his profile to see what he'd tweeted; it said ' celebrating niallers birthday, we dont know where to go, any suggestionsJx' we replied 'LAZER QUEST!xoxoxoxox' i put my phone back in my bag as we stepped off the train.<br>We walked towards the trafford centre and made our way through debenhams and tried to find our way to lazerquest. We heard a group of screamimg girls and was about to go see what all the fuss was about when Helena found a map. We slowly made our way to the 3rd floor, we finally got to lazerquest when we found out that we had a half an hour wait... great.

Katie's P.O.V  
>I was so excited, it was my 17th birthday and me, Emma, Lydia, Helena and Lauren were going to Lazerquest, i know its not the most girly thing to do but were not like other girls, we dont exactly fuss over boys and make-up we just love to have fun.<br>Anyway, we got on the train to Manchester , the Trafford Centre. We were just talking when Emma told us that Zayn Malik had just tweeted about them wanting to go somewhere for Nialls birthday, we all told her to reply so she did but we didnt think anything of it because we thought they'd never see it so we just forgot about it.  
>We hopped off the train and got the bus to the Trafford Centre. We fianlly arrived there and heard loads of screaming girls. We followed the map Helena found to Lazerquest and then found out we had to wait, I wasnt really fussed, the time passed really quickly actually.<br>It was finally out time to go in but we had to pick names. We couldnt decide so we flicked through what other people had picked and saw that some people had picked the names; 'HarryStyles', 'LouisTomlinson', 'NiallHoran', 'ZaynMalik' and 'LiamPayne'.  
>"Oh, why didnt we think of that?" Helena moaned.<br>"Some Directioners obviously got here before us." I replied.  
>We picked our names, we just ended up with; 'katie' 'Emma' 'Lydia' 'Helena' and 'Lauren'. Then we were gesgured to go in... Here we go!<p>

Emma's P.O.V  
>We were gesgured to go in. We were all just stood in a room being told the rules, it was a bit squishy and Lauren gets clostrophobic so he hugged up to me and Katie, bless her.<br>We walked in the room with the guns and harnessed, Lauren gasping for breath. There was a few people already in. We were instructed to put on any harness and strap it on. Suddenly they all lit up. Mine flashed red and i looked around; Lydia-yellow, Helena-yellow, Lauren-yellow... Katie-red, thank god. I thought I was alone. Suddenly the countdown started, between 3 and 2 someone sounding familiar shouted 'SUPERMAN!' i thpught nothing of it as i linked arms with Katie, "We're gonna destroy you!" I said to Helena.  
>"Probably but... NAAH, were gonna win!"<br>"Course you are" I whispered as the door opened.

Katies P.O.V  
>The doors opened and me and Emma ran to the other side, upstairs, we could see two other people in red, they were running to hide where we were.<br>"Do you think we should say hi, so we could go round with them cause we're kinda lonely!" Emma whispered to me.  
>"Yeah! I dont have a clue where im going!" I replied. We discreetly slid across the black wall. "Hey, so who you looking out for?" Emma asked them, she's not afraid to do anything, she'll say what she wants.<p>

Louis P.O.V  
>Agirl tapped my shoulder and asked who i was looking out for. She didnt seem to notice who i was, but then i replied "My boys" and her eyes widened.<br>'Lou..Lou.. Louis!" she looked shocked, "Louis Tomlinson! Katieeee!" she scream whispered, her friend gasped, they were definatly fans. I was just hoping they wouldnt scream...  
>"I-i- we love you!" she smiled.<br>"So, so much!" her friend added.  
>"So what are your names?" Harry questioned.<br>"Im Katie, and this is Emma." Her friend replied. She eemed to calm down and say "So, What are you here for?" I replied with "Niallers birthday." The girl that tapped me was beautiful and i could tell Harry liked her friend because he was being his usual flirty self, but more than usual. Harry and Katoe were having conversation so i decided to talk to Emma.  
>"Hi Emma" I said.<br>"Hey... Louis.. Tomlinson."  
>"Please, call me Louis, or Lou if you like."<br>"Ok, Lou"  
>"So how are you?"<br>"Im fine thanks you?" She said, this was getting awkward. A group of yellows ran towards us, I grabbed Emmas hand and ran down the ramp, Katie and Harry followed. Harry suggested that we split up, him and Katie, me and Emma. We ran round the corner and Emma slipped, luckily me having a strong grip caught her, I pulled her up close and then all of a sudden I pressed my lips against hers, I was about to pull away but i felt her start to kiss back... then out of no where, i was shot. We jumped apart and atarted running, i grabbed her hand and noticed it was Zayn chasing us , I shouted "VAS HAPPNIN" and ran faster, Zayn slowed down. Emma said "I'll take it that was Zayn then?"  
>"Uh-huh!" I replied shouting some people. She was so beautiful i just couldnt stop staring into her big, blue beautiful eyes and then out of no where "GAME OVER!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Harrys P.O.V

"GAME OVER" rang out through the room.

"No!" I cursed.

"Whats up?" Katie asked.

"I just don't want this to end, I've had so much fun with you."

"I know, I don't want to leave either!" She replied.

"Hey, where you girls going now?" I asked her.

"Well, we were gonna go and find somewhere nice to eat"

"Hows about you come to nandos with us!"

"Sure, thats a great idea, ive just got to tell the girls that we're going to nandos with one direction, expect a little fangirling!" She laughed.

We caught up with Louis and Emma, "Hey, so Louis, hows about we take these girls to nandos with us?" I asked him, already knowing his response.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! You up for it?" he asked Emma. She nodded.

"Hang on a minute, is something going on between you two?" Katie asked them, looking down at their hands noticing they were holding hands.

"I could ask you two the same!" Louis replied, noticing I had my arm around Katie.

"Whatever let's just find the others." I said.

Emmas P.O.V:  
>I COULDNT BELIEVE IT! I HAD KISSED LOUIS TOMLINSON... LOUIS TOMLINSON! HE WAS MY ABSOLUTE IDOL AND I HAD KISSED HIM! IT WAS THE MOST AMAZING MOMENT EVER! I actually felt something, not just because he was famous, but i actually felt something, something that made me feel warm inside, and i really wanted to get to know him cause now, i didn't think it was possible but, i loved him more!<br>We went to try and find the others. Zayn, Niall and Liam walked out laughing. Zayn seeming quite out of breath, they saw us and walk up to us.  
>'Hey Lou, is that girl you were getting it on with inside?' he said winking at me. Niall wolf whistled. I blushed and Louis squeezed my hand and let go. It hurt until he then put his arm round my waist and say 'yeah, actually it was Zayn... and...'.<br>Just then Helena, Lauren and Lydia walked out looking around for us, Helena looked right at my then screamed! Lydia and Lauren looking shocked. Louis laughed and said ' She`s a screamer, you better tell her to come over and calm down before anybody else see's us!' I nodded and waved for them to come over, after we'd told her what the plan was Lauren and her were jumping around but Lydia was just in a trance looking at Liam, he seemed pretty interested. We made our way to nandos, the boys stopping for photos, the press took a picture of me and Louis, Louis with his arm round me and me resting my head on his shoulder... no doubt that would be on front of the newspapers tomorrow, Louis didn't seem at all the bothered.  
>We got to nandos, the boys asked for 'the usual' and we ordered some drinks, i sat next to Louis and Katie at the other side, Louis still had his arm round me. Helena was coming on to Zayn in lots of ways, did she not know about Ailish? <p>

Niall P.o.v:  
>We didn't see Louis or harry all through lazerquest, Zayn chased Louis for a bit and told us he was with a girl... we walked out to find that girl, her friends came and i instantly liked one of them, she was so like me, she laughed at everything, like me. She was really gorgeous and I kept linking arms with her, I hoped she liked me back. Lou and Emma seemed to be hitting it off the most; it was like they were already officially dating. I wanted that, an instant connection. But there was something there between me and Lauren, I knew it!<p>

Zayns P.O.V

We were at nandos and Helena was coming on to me really strong, I didn't know how to tell her that I had a girlfriend. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I thought they all knew, I thought the boys had told them because I knew that Katie and Emma knew for definite. When we were sat down she sat right next to me and I was so confused, I just didn't know what to do. I felt something between us but I couldn't do this to Ailish, we'd been going out for 3 months now but there was something about Helena, I just didn't know what. Katie looked at me and I gave her look as if to say 'help! I don't know what to do!' and she knew exactly what I meant.

Katies P.O.V

"Im just going to the toilets, anyone coming?" I looked at Emma, I needed to speak to speak to her about Helena, and she knew I needed her.

"Yeah, Im coming." She replied to me.

We walked off in the direction of the toilets, "Whats up?" She asked me.

"Zayn needs us!"

"Helena?"

"Yep!" I simply replied.

We walked into the toilets, luckily there was no-one in.

"Emma, What are we going to do?" I questioned her.

"Well, we've got to tell her..."

"I know, but not right now, later, when the boys have gone; If we tell her now she'll feel like a right prick and leave!"

Emma agreed so we left the toilets and went back to the table. Zayn looking really worried now, i could tell he liked her but he wouldn't do that to Ailish, he's not that type of guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma P.O.V

I was really worried about Helena. This was so humiliating for her. We needed to text her, i pulled out my phone and was about to text Katie when Louis asked me for my bbm pin, that distracted me for a bit knowing i had Louis Tomlinson on my bbm contacts... omg! Then i saw Helena put her hand on Zayns shoulder and i instantly grabbed my phone and texted Katie, 'Let's tell her, we have too! Tell her to come to the toilets' Katie text me back 'ok, you tell her to come'

'Helena, will you come the toilets with me, you too Katie?' Lydia and Lauren looked confused.

'Why?' asked Louis.

'Umm, no reason.. Well, tell you later' he then kissed me on the cheek as i walked away staring at him.

We walked it the toilet and Helena greeted us with a very angered look in her eye.

'What!' she yelled!

'It's Zayn-'Katie explained

'What about him?' Helena snapped.

'He-'I said

'He what?'

'LET ME FINISH!' I yelled!

'But-'Helena looking about frustrated.

'SHE SAID LET HER FINISH- ZAYN, HE HAS A FREAKIN' GIRLFRIEND!' Katie yelled!

'But... What? He? Who? What?' she now looked upset. Me and Katie walked back out and i sat back down next to Louis and he put his arm round me and asked;

'Are you okay babe?' he asked looking concerned.

'Yes I'm fine- it was Helena... And Zayn' I replied.

'Oh, I noticed that!' he confessed.

We carried on talking and chatting when Helena walked back toward the table, she looked like she'd been crying. Her mascara all off her eyelashes. She sat back down but shuffled her chair away from Zayn closer to Lauren.

'Are you okay Helena?' zayn asked. Helena put a slight smile on her face.

'Yes' she replied but you could tell she'd been crying.

After that we all had a really good night, after nandos we all went to see the inbetweeners movie at the cinema.

Helena P.O.V

I feel like such a tool now. How could I not have known? I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him...oh who am I kidding.. I love him. I walked back to the table, I was so embarrassed, I just slowly walked back, staring at the ground not making eye contact with anyone.

"Are you okay Helena?" Zayn asked me. What was I supposed to say 'No I'm not, I'm completely in love with you and just made a complete fool out of myself but you've got a girlfriend!'

"erm, yes" I managed to get out, but I was lying!

'ok' he said, he wasn't convinced though, I could tell.

Things got better as I started to forget about it and just have a good time with... one direction. We stayed with them all night. We all rang home and told our parents we were going to hotel where they were, instead of the one we were going to stay at. They agreed and we made our way back. We stayed in Louis room till about half 3 getting drunk and just having a laugh. I had completely forgotten about the Zayn situation until Zayn got a call from Ailish, he walked in the bathroom looking at his phone so we crowded around the door.

Zayn; hey babe

Ailish; hi baby, you alright?

Zayn; yeah, missing you though, you?

Ailish ;yeah, you too! What you up to?

Zayn; oh, umm, well, Louis and harry invited some girls and their friends over... nothing special.. you?

Us all looking at eachother when he said ' some girls' the boys looking apologetic.

Ailish; oh, um, nothing, got to go...

Zayn; oh well i love yo-

'hang up on me then' he said to himself, we heard him come closer to the door so we all ran and jumped back in bed.

'soooooo' Louis said awkwardly.

'so..' Zayn said, looking abit upset.

Lydia P.O.V

Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaam, liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Oh my god! I actually love Katie and Emma, and Emma's courage. I have actually met Liam Payne! Oh my god! He was so nice, and he kept sitting next to me! He even held my hand, I couldn't believe it.

Lauren P.O.V

BEST. NIGHT. EVER. I had met one direction, Niall, I love him so much! It was 3 in the morning and Niall said he'd walk me back to my hotel room. We was in the lift and he was talking about today at nandos when i whispered to Helena...

*FLASHBACK*

Niall- so, lauren, you got a boyfriend?

Lauren- no...

Niall- okay, well, anyone you like?

I started to panic so I whispered to Helena

'Should I tell Niall I like him?' I whispered

'no, are you crazy? Let him go first?' she winked

I looked back at Niall

Lauren- oh sorry, pardon?

Niall- do you like anyone?

Lauren- not really

Big lie

*end of flashback*

'Oh that was nothing' I said.

'Oh okay' it was getting very awkward when the lift opened, our floor.

We were outside my room when he kissed me, it was the most magical moment ever, but it was over too soon... he was so cute with his little Irish accent.

'Night beautiful!' he said.

'Night' I said opening the door to my hotel room, and fell back on the bed.

I woke up to the sound of girls crashing in laughing like mad. I looked at the clock 5:30. Eugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Emma P.O.V 5:30, funniest night ever! Me an Louis snuck into the bathroom, and was kissing for about 2 hours, okay, maybe that was over exaggerated but we were for a long time, were officially together now. The conversation was so cringy *FLASHBACK*  
>Louis- I really like you Emma.<br>Emma- I reaaaaaally like you too!  
>Louis-I mean really, really, really like you!<br>Emma- me too!  
>Louis- I really think we could work!<br>Emma-yeah Louis- soooo?  
>Emma-so?<br>Louis-do you wanna, cause I reallllllllllly like you and your an amazing girl and ive really liked today, sooooooooo much!  
>Emma- awh lou, your too nice, of course, your like the most amazing person ever, I mean, your Louis Tomlinson... LOUIS TOMLINSON!<br>Louis- im really just a normal guy, honestly

Emma- you? Normal, I mean, youve got millions of girls fantasising about you! Your not just any other guy!  
>Louis-no I mean,look at me, im not anything special!<br>Emma- but your gorgeous...

I then blushed loads and put his arms round me and hugged me tight,  
>Louis-your beautiful!<br>*END OF FLASHBACK*

Katies P.O.V .EVER! Lauren, the buzz kill, left at 3 but Niall came back with a pretty big grin on his face; I was totally going to find out what happened in the morning. We could all kind of guess but I just wanted to make sure.

*FLASHBACK*  
>Harry; did you get some Vas Sappnin?<p>

Zayn; Heeeeeey!  
>Niall; maybe...<br>All ; OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!  
>Niall; shut up you lot!<br>Me; ooooowh Nialler, calm down, we ll order in some room service, k?  
>Niall; We all laughed and Liam jumped up from between Lydias legs and ordered.<br>The food came and of course Niall was first to dig in, We also ordered a lot more alcohol. Poor Liam, couldn t drink but Lydia doesn t drink much so I don t think she had anything either.

'What shall we do now?' Emma asked.

'SPIN THE BOTTLE!' Louis shrieked. We all nodded in agreement. We found an empty bottle and sat around in a circle, I sat next to Harry with his arm around my waist. I really liked him but I wasn t sure if he felt the same way. I actually think I m falling for him. Louis spun the bottle and guess what... it landed on me. Why am I always picked first in games like this?

'Katieeee, your first then; but who with? Dun dun duuuun..' Louis said dramatically causing everyone to giggle. He spun it again. Please be Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry!

'HARRY!' Louis shouted. YES! Yes, yes, yes ,yes, yes! Finally, I ve wanted to kiss Harry all night, every time he touches my skin I get a tingle down my spine.

'G wan then!' Emma exclaimed.

'Okay, ok!' I replied. I faced Harry and he looked into my eyes, I was now staring into his piercing green eyes. Why is this boy so god damn perfect? He began to lean in, I felt myself getting more nervous. What if he doesn t like me? What if he doesn t want to kiss me? As soon as I could even have the chance to ask myself anymore questions, our lips met; it was perfect. Now I know what everyone means when they say they feel the sparks, I felt that. His hands on the back of my neck, mine roaming around in his curls, I never wanted this moment to end.

'*cough cough* you two finished?' Louis asked, he really knows how to kill a moment. We both split apart with massive grins on our faces, I could tell I was blushing after Louis comment. We played spin the bottle for a couple more hours, then Niall passed out, I m not surprised actually, everyone was so drunk.

'Im t-tired!' I slurred to Emma.

'Me too, I w-wanna go to bed! I miss my bed. LYDIA!' she replied

what Emma? Lydia came over and asked Emma.  
>'I miss my bed. Wheres my bed? WHERES MY BED!' Emma questioned Lydia, she was so drunk, she always gets like this.<p>

'Emma, its in our room, remember; Laurens there!' Lydia replied.  
>'Oh well, I m going, I m just gonna say by to those people!' Emma said pointing over to everyone.<p>

'We should all go.' Lydia replied. We wandered over to where everyone was dancing like maniacs .

'B-bye bye Harry, I m going to bed now, night!' I said to Harry.

'Aw, don t go, I ll miss you!' Harry replied pulling a sad face which made me laugh.  
>'Aw, I ll miss you too, but I ll see you tomorrow yeah?'<p>

'Yeah, yeah YEAH!' Harry kept repeating. We headed up to our room, we stumbled into the room at half 5 and I think we woke Lauren. Oops.  
>*FLASHBACK OVER*<br>I woke up at half 1 in the afternoon to find Lauren and Lydia getting dressed, Emma looking for headache pills and Helena flat out in the middle of the floor.

'How much did we drink?' I asked Lydia, rubbing my forehead.

'A god damn lot.' She chuckled.

'Anyway, what did I miss?' Lauren asked us.

'KATIE AND HARRY KISSED!' Emma screamed walking from the bathroom over to Laurens bed where we were stood.  
>'Woah-woah-woah, when? How? What? Why? TOO MANY QUESTIONS!' Lauren exclaimed dramatically.<br>'We were playing spin the bottle...' I answered.

'and...' She asked me.  
>'It was...PERFECT!' We told Lauren about the rest of the stuff that she had missed and we all got dressed, including Helena who actually managed to get up from the floor. And off we went, too meet the boys...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia P.O.V

We were off to meet the boys for the second day; Emma was very excited because her and Louis were together now, even though it was only one day! We were in the lift and Lauren was so hyped up., we all were. Apart from there hangovers of course! We walked down to their rooms and we could hear a faint 'get out, get out, get outta my head, and fall in to my arm instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing, you've got that, one, thing!' we squealed and walked faster. When we heard someone, sounding like harry saying 'Katie ' so we stopped outside the door and pressed our ears up to it...

"Yeah I know!" Louis said, replying to something.

"When will they be here?" Harry said.

"Round about...NOW!" Niall squealed!

"Yaay!"Louis replied!

" I hope they're coming...' Harry said.

"why wouldn't they, were irresistible!' Zayn said sarcastically.

Then I decided to knock on the door, I heard someone jump up and footsteps come closer, we jumped up and acted natural.

"Hey babe!" Louis said, giving Emma a kiss and cuddling up to her.

"Hey!' Emma replied, trying to contain myself.

"Get a room" harry said followed by quite a few giggles.

"Shall we head off then?" I asked.

"Time to tell the press then!" Louis stated staring at Emma and winking.

"Suppose so" Emma replied

And off we went.

Emma's P.O.V.

Louis was going to tell the press about us, wow, he must really like me! We walked through the street and we were mobbed by questions, Louis with his arm round my neck and me with mine round his waist, we walked through the press and Louis whispered to me;

"Kiss me!" he asked.

I nodded and we swung round. His lips pressed against mine and the press took various pictures and mobbed us with questions. We broke apart and he grabbed my hand and walked away, joining the rest.

Katie's P.O.V

After Emma and Louis' little snog session in front of about 30 flashing cameras we headed off into town. "Where shall we go first?" Helena asked. She was quieter than usual and sort of avoiding Zayn, I suppose she couldn't take the embarrassment, bless her.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Niall stated, obviously Niall was hungry, when isn't this boy hungry?

"I suppose we're going to get something to eat then." Liam replied. He had his arm around Lydia. I didn't want to say anything quite yet, but I'll defiantly ask her later. I could tell she liked him and he liked her, there was just a connection between the two of them. Something I wish I had, with Harry. Eugh! Why does he have to be so perfect? He's so talented, sweet, funny, caring and he has beautiful eyes and plus he's gorgeous.

"Where shall we eat?" Lydia asked.

"How about there?" Liam asked pointing to this gorgeous little Italian restaurant in a corner.

We all nodded in agreement.

-4 Hours Later-

"What shall we do now? We've eaten and shopped, I don't wanna go home right now!" Lauren moaned.

"Neither do I" Lydia replied.

"Why don't you all come over to ours, my auntie's out of town for the week, so you could stop over?" Helena asked the boys.

"Yeah, okay!" Louis replied.

"Do you ALL live with Helena's auntie?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, well; our parents all live up near Manchester but they wanted us to get into a really good Uni, and the sixth form that we go to now can get you into really good uni's, so when we came up with the idea of moving down here Helena said we could live with her auntie and all our parents agreed and luckily so did Helena's auntie." I replied.

"But because we're all in our last year, we're gonna start looking for our own place for uni." Emma jumped in.

-2 Hours Later-

Finally, the boys and Emma walked through the door, Emma offered to go with them so she could show them where we lived but we all knew it was because she didn't want to leave Louis, those two were inseparable!

"Were back!" Emma shouted.

"We know, we heard you!" Helena replied.

I walked round the corner to find emma and Louis having another snogging session, god they should get a room.

I don't harrys interested, cause he doesn't seem to be flirting, which apparently he does... I really, really like him.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I really like Katie, I don't know what to do. I think she thinks I don't like her, I don't know what do, I cant get her out of my head, ive never felt like this before, with anyone. I think if I flirt, I'll go too far, and ruin it all. Plus I don't know how she feels about me anyway. I don't know if I should talk to her about it... but what if she doesn't feel the same way? All these questions were running through my head when I heard a familiar voice call me..

"HARRY" Emma shrieked, " COME QUICK, WHERE ARE YOU? "

I ran down the stairs to find Emma at the bottom looking stressed.

"Emma?" I questioned, "what's up? Are you alright?"

"I am, its Zayn and Helena!" she exclaimed, "they got in an argument and nobody knows why, I think he'll listen to you, as if you haven't heard the shouting?"

We walked through door to a very fierce atmosphere...

"YOU A FUCKING PRICK YOU KNOW THAT!" Helena screamed.

" I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU TWAT, YOUR SUCH A SLUT, YOU KNOW, I LOVE AILISH AND SHE'S NO SLAG! SO PISS OFF!" Zayn Shouted back.

"woaaaah guys , what happened here?" I interrupted.

"SHUT UP HARRY, ITS NONE OF YOUR FREKING BUISNESS, WILL YOU ALL JUST PISS OFF, HARRY, YOU LITTLE SKANK, SHES 32 FOR FUCK SAKE!" Helena stated!

"WOAAAH! HELENA! THERE WAS NO NEED TO BRING HARRY OR CAROLINE INTO THIS! WE TOLD YOU ABOUT AILISH ! " Katie Screamed!

" that. Is. Not. True." I said trying to control myself, I could see myself about to explode. "thats just the press!"

" AS FOR YOU NIALL, YOUR SUCH A IRISH TWAT, YOU A FUCKING LEPRECORN! LIAM, SPOONS? REALLY, YOU LITTLE PUSSY! LOUIS, YOU CANT SING-"

" WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HELENA, HE CAN FUCKING SING! YOU MUST DEAF, WHEN WE WENT TO THE FUCKING CONCERT THE CHEERS WERE LOUDEST WHEN HE SUNG, no offence you guys, BUT THEY WERE, I CRIED WHEN HE SANG, JUST CAUSE YOU CAN FIND ANYTHING WRONG WITH HIM CAUSE HES, GORGEOUS, AMAZING, FUNNY, AND REALLY SUITS STRIPES! .." She screamed still listing off the things she thought were perfect about him, "... AND HE'S A FUCKING GOOD KISSER, HES PERFECT... SO DONT FUCKING INSULT MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN BITCH" She finished tears burning up in her eyes, as Louis walked over to her hugging her tightly from behind.

"EMMA JUST FUC-"

"HELENA! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HARRY, YOU KNOW ITS FUCKING LIES! THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ANY OF THEM, AND YOU! YOU MY FRIEND ARE FAR FROM GOD DAMN PERFECT YOURSELF! YOU CAN TALK THE TALK BUT YOU CANT FUCKING TAKE IT YOURSELF, DO YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH, DO YOU? WELL, YOUR FUCKING TONE DEAF WHEN YOU THINK YOUR A GOOD SINGER, YOU USE LADS AND THINK YOUR 'IT' BUT YOUR NOT, YOUR FUCKING NOT! YOU'VE BEEN HORRIBLE TO ME ALL MY CHILDHOOD AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT, WELL ALL THOSE HORRIBLE STUFF YOU'VE SAID, I STILL FUCKING REMEMBER THEM!" Katie screamed at Helena.

"JUST PISS OFF KATIE, WHY ARE YOU DEFFENDING HARRY? ITS OBVIOUS HE DOESNT LIKE YOU OR HE WOULD OF DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. JUST GET OVER YOURSELF HE DOESNT FUCKING LIKE YOU." Helena screamed back at her. She doesn't know a thing, of course I like Katie, I just don't know how to tell her.

Katie ran out the house; crying her eyes out, shortly followed by Emma, Louis chasing her. Emma crying full on, Lauren went up and slapped Helena right across the face.

"Come on Niall ,Harry, Lydia, Liam lets go, Zayn?" Lauren said calmly, us walking out leaving Helena alone, I could see Katie in the distance, her ginger glowing in the moonlight, but something wasn't right, a saw Louis run back to Katie, I decided I'd run to them, after noticing Emma was nowhere to been seen.

"HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"Niall shouted to me.

" I THINK EMMAS MISSING?"I shouted back. They all looked shocked and started to run towards me, I kept on running. I reached Louis, who was now crying, as was Katie.

"Whats up?" I said, knowing what the answer would be.

"emma.. shes.. gone!" Louis blurted. "she just ran... I don't where... she out on her own."

"okay...we'd better start looking!" I said, Louis looked really upset, he had worry in his eyes, I could tell he really like her and didn't want anything to happen to her.

We all ran in different directions, I ran towards the park with Katie, searching everywhere. But she was nowhere to be seen...


	6. Chapter 6

Emma'a P.O.V

Helena was such a bitch. I hated her so much. How could she say that about the boys? All because Zayn had a girlfriend. She made me so angry and I just exploded, and now I feel like such an idiot for the stuff I said, and in front of Louis 'I cried when he sang.' 'don't insult my boyfriend again' I don't even know if he's my boyfriend.. were just dating, I just made myself feel like a right tool... I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice shouting me...

"EMMA? EMMAAAAAAAA? WHERE ARE YOU?" niall shouted in his adorable Irish accent. He must of seen me because he came running over to me " EMMA? IS THAT YOU...oh my god Emma you have no idea what relief this is!" he sighed sitting down on the bridge with me, 'We've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay? What's up? Tell Nialler!"

I didn't know whether to tell him or not but I knew I could trust him.

" well, firstly, Helena really upset me and pissed me off... second, I sounded like a total idiot in there, me and Louis have been dating for less than 24 hours and I called him my boyfriend... and said I cried when he sung.. how much of an idiot did I look, I just needed to get away." I admitted. Niall put his arm round me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I can tell Louis feels the same way, his eyes lit up when you defended him, he was speechless, he's crying back there cause he thinks somethings happened to you. He obviously didn't mind being called your boyfriend or he wouldn't of come up and hugged you, speaking of that, I better ring him before he starts to break down, if he already hasn't..' he pulled down his phone dialled a number and waited...

"no answer..." he stated, I started to panic.

"ring Katie!" I replied, he scrolled down his contacts and there was more silence...

"KATIE?" he stood up. "thank god, where are you? I found her!" he listened for a while and smiled.

"listen, I can't get hold of Louis..." I pulled out my phone *49 missed calls* *18 messages*

8 missed calls from Katiedyerxo, 3 from laurensherburnxo,2 from liampaynex, 3 from niallhoranx,1 from zaynmalikx,2 from Lydiakayxo, 1 from harrystylesx,29 from 'Louis tomlinsonxoxo.' Clicked on messages 6 from katiedyerxo , 12 from Louistomlinsonxoxo

Where are you babe?xoxoxoxoxox

Emma?xoxoxoxoxo

Answer your phone, xoxoxoxoxoxo

Where are you Im really worried!xoxoxoxoxoxo

I really need you!xoxxoxooxoxox

Emma!:'(xoxoxooxoxox

Answer your phone!

Right emma im gunna get angry in a minute!

EMMA answer the freaking phone!

Why ignore me!

Fine! Piss of! I started to cry when I read it to myself.

No, I don't mean that! I take that back.. I'm sorry I'm just worried!

I was a little relieved then I clicked on my messages from Katie.

Emma, reply to Louis!

Where are you? Were worrying!xoxoxoxo

Emma! Where are you, answer your phone, louis' crying!xoxoxo

Emma please answer!xoxoxox

?

EMMA, LOUIS JUST BROKE DOWN, HE RAN OFF AND I DONT KNOW WHERE? YOU NEED TO RING HIM! I TRIED BUT HE'S TO FAST!xoxoxoxoxo

I started to panic, I didn't want to ring him, I'd rather do it face to face...

Compose new message ' to Louistomlimnsonxoxo'

"LOUIS! I'm so sorry! I didn't look at my phone and I needed to think! Meet me! In the park...please!xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo"

I told Niall and went off in the direction of the park, checking my phone every 5 seconds. After 5 minutes of walking I was almost at the park

*one new message 'From LouisTomlinsonxoxo';

'Ok.'

I suddenly felt scared, he didn't seem happy at all. I turned the corner to see an empty park,the only light from a streetlamp at the entrance, the rest of the park was dark, fear started taking over me, but I carried on into the park and sat on the swing, tears rolling down my cheeks, I shouldn't have run away, I am so stupid, how could I be so stupid! I waited for about 10 minutes and still no Louis. I was beginning to think he wouldn't come when I felt someone put there arms around my waist, I panicked for a few seconds until I felt the shivers, the shivers I only get with Louis.

"finally, I was beginning to think you hated me!" I admitted.

" I could never hate you! I couldn't!" He replied.

"I shouldn't have ran away, I just felt like a total douche.."I explained.

"why?" he asked.

"I just, well I made a total fool of myself in front of you, I first said I cried when you sung, that was totally inappropriate of me, I then said you were a good kisser, then I said you were my boyfriend and that was just embarrassing..." I admitted.

"well firstly, you didn't make a fool out of yourself, you cried cause you loved my voice, you were just sticking up for me...you said I was a good kisser cause I am...and your an amazing kisser" he laughed. "and.. I enjoyed being your boyfriend, but now, I feel like you don't mean it, and you don't want me to be...' he trailed off, his eyes filling up with tears, he looked to the ground.

"of course I want that! Your amazing, and I meant everything I said..." I cried, trying to cheer him up.

"okay..." the silence was creeping over me." I love you emma cole, I know ive only known you for two days, but I love you..."

" I love you too Louis Tomlinson..."

Louis P.O.V

I really like emma, really, really like her! And when she went missing, I didn't know what I'd do if she was hurt. That was when I knew I loved her, I think... when I realised this I broke down, I just couldn't take it, knowing that I loved her, and that she might be hurt... thats when I got the text...

One new message from ''

LOUIS! I'm so sorry! I didn't look at my phone and I needed to think! Meet me! In the park...please!xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I didn't have time to reply cause I started running, running faster than ever, i reached the park and wondered whether she was coming so I sent her a quick simple text of 'ok.' I then felt bad cause she might think im mad, I was waiting round the corner when I saw her make her way on to the park. Then I didn't know what to do, what to say... I was considering everything that could go wrong... she could say she's cheated on me, she could say she likes someone else... she could say she like harry? Or niall? Or liam? Or zayn? Or, she could end it completely with me.. all these thoughts were running through my brain when I noticed I'd been stood here for ten minutes so I decided to just go up to her. I put my arms round her, she jumped at the first touch but was then she seemed happy with my presence.

""finally, I was beginning to think you hated me!" she admitted. I couldn't believe she thought I could hate her. I loved her

" I could never hate you! I couldn't!" I replied.

"I shouldn't have ran away, I just felt like a total douche.." she explained. I did wonder why she ran, but it was her decision .

"why?" I finally asked.

"I just, well I made a total fool of myself in front of you, I first said I cried when you sung, that was totally inappropriate of me, I then said you were a good kisser, then I said you were my boyfriend and that was just embarrassing..." she explained. I didn't know what to say, I thought over my answer loads in my head...

"well firstly, you didn't make a fool out of yourself, you cried cause you loved my voice, you were just sticking up for me...you said I was a good kisser cause I am...and your an amazing kisser" he laughed. "and.. I enjoyed being your boyfriend, but now, I feel like you don't mean it, and you don't want me to be...' i said , tears prickling up in my eyes, I looked to the floor, I didn't want to see me crying.

"of course I want that! Your amazing, and I meant everything I said..." she said, starting to cry herself , making me feel so relieved.

"okay..." I didn't know whether or not to do it..I knew if I didn't I never would, so I took the opportunity and I blurted it out 'I love you Emma Cole, I know I've only known you for two days, but I love you..." I don't know if that sounded right

" I love you too Louis Tomlinson..." my whole world was perfect, from just those 6 words.

Katie's POV

Helena has always been like this. But this time, she crossed the line. I didn't know what to do, I just ran, I couldn't be in there for much longer. Louis caught up with me but he couldn't find Emma. I started looking for Emma with Louis. Both of us taking it in turn to ring her. That's when I saw Harry run towards us, we told him what had happened and rang everyone to look for her. Me, Louis and Harry looked practically everywhere and were getting really worried, Louis crying his heart out, he couldn't take it anymore he just broke down into floods of tears. That's when I got a phone call from Niall telling me that he'd found Emma. Louis got his phone out and he had a text from Emma telling him to meet her. So he left and it was just me and Harry, I didn't know what to do. He pulled me into a tight hug as I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't stop myself, I just broke down. He let go and we walked back to the house in silence, meeting Emma, Louis, Niall, Lauren, Lydia, Liam and Zayn on the way.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry..." Zayn said breaking the silence.

"Zayn, you don't need to be sorry, Helena's a cow and she always has been, she didn't need to snap like that, that wasn't your fault. Its best we found out what a cow she is now than later." I replied. I gave Zayn a quick hug to reassure him.

We reached the house. The door was open, the way we left it but, it was silent. We walked through the door one by one, Lydia went first and walked through to the kitchen. "Guys, there's a note... from Helena!"

"What does it say?" Lauren asked as we all gathered in the kitchen around Lydia.

"_Ive gone back to live with my mum for a few weeks, I expect you gone by the time my auntie gets back. Don't even try to make contact with me. I don't intent on talking to you again. Your all cows and thanks for helping me realise. Bye, Helena."_ Lydia read.

We all stood there. My jaw dropped. "She said what? We're the cows? Ha, she needs to look in the mirror. And her fucking auntie gets back in 3 days!" I exclaimed.

What are we going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll sort this out in the morning, I can't be bothered now, I'm going to bed!" Emma replied.  
>"Okay, me too." I said.<br>We all walked up stairs and wandered off into different rooms. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I spotted my IPOD and put my headphones in and hit play...  
>"Where did I go wrong?<br>I lost a friend,  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness..." It played in to my ears, I threw my IPOD on the floor and burst into tears. I buried my head in my pillow when I heard someone say my name,<br>"Katie?" I'd know that voice from anywhere, the only person I need right now, the only one that can make me smile... Harry. I ran over to him and he gave me the biggest and tightest hug possible as I cried into his chest.  
>"what's up?" He asked.<br>"I shouldn't have said what I said to her Harry, I was so mean!" I replied.  
>"Hey! She was the one mouthing off to everyone, not you! You were sticking up for your friends!" he told me.<br>I walked to the other side of my room and stared out of my window. I hoped he hadn't remembered what Helena said about him not liking me, because then he'll know that I like him. And its obvious he doesn't like me that way.  
>"Katie?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"What Helena said, she was wrong!" He said walking toward me.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"What she said, about me not liking you, she was wrong! VERY wrong. Of course I like you, you amazing. You're sweet, kind, funny, caring, bubbly, crazy and gorgeous... "Harry Replied.<br>"W-what?" I was stunned, I can't believe he just said that. He felt the same way!  
>"I like you." He answered.<br>"Harry, I-I, I like you too, I have since the moment I met you, I never thought you felt the same way.  
>"Katie Dyer, its gotta be you, cause youve got that one thing, I love everything about you..' he said 'oh god that sounded cheesy...' he added<br>"haha harry, you're amazing!" I replied, blushing.  
>"meet me at the park, tonight and 10, I know your tired but please?pleaseeee?"<br>"umm... kay?" I was so excited, Harry Styles just told me that he like me! I was the happiest person alive. 10... right, I have 45 minutes, wait 45 minutes? I ran towards my wardrobe in search of my best 'casual' clothes. I put my ipod in the docking station and ran back to my wardrobe. 

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<em>

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night  
>Turn this club, skin tight<br>Baby come on  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on!<em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

_Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<em>

I decided on my outfit red skinny jeans, a red and white knitted jumper, my best flats and some red bracelets. I then ran to the mirror grabbing my make up bag, yeah, im gunna wear make-up, I never wear make-up thats how much of a big occasion. When I was finally happy with my appearance I checked my phone for the time 9:52, I better set off.  
>I walked outside and was hit by a wall of freezing cold air, I ran back in and grabbed the first thing I could find, harrys jack wills hoodie. I pulled up over my head. Messing up my hair, I grabbed a brush and ran out of the house, pushing the brush in my bag and getting out my phone 10:02, oh god. I quickened my pace and made my way to the park.<br>Harry's p.o.v  
>I made my way on to the park. I was early. It was freezing, should have brought my hoodie. The time came to 10:05 and I was starting to wonder whether she was coming when I saw a figure in the distance. I knew it was her.<br>"hey" she said, pulling me into her embrace.  
>"hey babe" I replied<br>"well...?" she mumbled. "why are we here..?"  
>"oh yeah sorry!" I almost shouted "well, hear me out okay? Well Katie, like I said before, your an amazing girl and I really like you, you're really beautiful, really fun, and not a slut, at all, you know how to have a good time, and really get along with the boys.. hahah... well anyway..." I took her hands. "ummm..." and I just thought I'd go for it and then I pressed my lips against hers. This kiss was so much better than the first one. Probably because were sober. I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entry, she opened her mouth slightly allowing my tongues to enter, our tongues slid together in a rhythm, this kiss was amazing, I pulled away and kissed her neck, then her forehead, the cheeks then back to the mouth, she immediately opened her mouth allowing my tongue to slide in and for a rhythm again. I moved my hands from round her waist to the back of her neck, she pulled way and entwined our hands and started walking back to the house.<br>**I do not own any of the songs or characters, they are purely for fictional uses.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emma's p.o.v**

I woke up and rolled over. The first thing I saw brightened up my day. Louis. He'd been watching me.

"hey?" I muttered. I hated it when he watched me because I know im not good enough, not pretty enough. He could have any girl he wanted, but yet he wanted me. He's papped by thousands of girls, most of them absolutely stunning, and yet, he just stays with me…

"hey beautiful" he replied cheerily , I really didn't get him at times.

"were you watching me?" I asked him.

"yup." He replied smugly, putting his arms around me and pulling me into his embrace.

"why? I look horrible, my cheeks are probably stained from mascara from crying last night and my hairs a total mess…" I trailed off. I was just making it worse for myself.

"you still look beautiful" he replied kissing my forehead.

"doubt it" I replied kissing him quickly on the lips and getting up, I looked in the mirror and almost died of shock, it was worse that I first thought.

"GOD! LOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND LOOKED LIKE DEATH!" I fake wined. We always were like this, it was perfect.

"oh shut up you! You know you look beautiful" he replied also getting up. "I'll make breakfast, pancakes?"

"yeah sure, make enough for everyone." I winked. " well, im gunna have a shower, I'll be out to help in ten."

"okay princess." He replied, walking over to me and kissing me softly on the lips, instantly I kissed back. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"seeyaa." I said grabbing a towel and walking out into the bathroom. I got into the shower, the water was so refreshing, I put some shampoo and started thinking.

My life was so complicated, but yet so perfect, one of my best friends had basically just walked out of my life and I am now practically homeless, were going to try look for a flat or something near the city but were not sure if we could afford it… but then theres Louis, he's perfect, amazing, gorgeous, lovely and just all that I could ever wish for, I have the 4, well now 3 best friends in the world, and 4 new brothers, the funniest, amazingest, loveliest boys in the world, and over 2 million girls fantasise about them every day. This is like a dream. But it cant always be this good, right?

I thought back to last night, after all that happened Katie went in her room crying her eyes out, I saw harry go in knowing she was crying, they were meant to be together, he was in there for around half and hour then came out and ran into mine and louis' room, asking to borrow some nice clothes, after a while Katie came out exited, happy and running like crazy, I'd seen harry leave minutes before. Then it hit me… HARRY AND KATIE ARE GOING TO GET TOGETHER! Oh my god YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

I jumped out of the shower, quickly dried my hair and went looking for something to wear. In the end I settled for louis' onesie, I decided not to get fully dressed considering we were only packing today. I put my hair in a high bun and walked out towards the kitchen.

"hey hun!" I shouted walking in the kitchen. Louis was pouring the mixture into the pan ready to make what looked like his 5th or 6th pancake.

"oh hey babe," he turn round and faced me. "hey! That's my onesie!" he wined childishly.

"mine now!" I wined back.

"not if I have anything to do with it!" he placed the pan down and ran at me, at that second I knew what he wasn't going to do, he held out his hands and started tickling me all over. I screamed with laughter.

"L-L-OUISSS, S-S-STOP-P!" I shouted between laughter. He stopped after a while of me screaming an d held out his hand, I didn't hesitate to take it and instead of him helping me up, I pulled him down with me. I quickly rolled on top of him and started tickling him.

"2 can play at that game!" I laughed still tickling him. Eventually I stopped and stared down at him. I looked straight into his eyes, eyes in which I couldn't place between blue or green, they were magical. It felt like all that mattered in the world was me and Louis, no-one could tell us what to do, we were just ourselves, I would never forget moments like these, I leaned forward and just as our lips skimmed we were interrupted by a loud alarm sound.

"Crap the pancakes!" Louis muttered. I looked up to find we were in a room full of black smoke. Me and Louis both looked at each other and shot up and ran towards the kitchen. I quickly closed the door from the smoke alarm to the kitchen and wafted the smoke away with a tea towel. Eventually it stopped and I stepped back into the kitchen opening the windows and doors to try and get the smoke out. I walked over to Louis who was holding a pan covered in a damp tea towel. Luckily there was no damage done to the kitchen. I looked down at the pancake then back up at him and started laughing hysterically. He joined in, all of sudden somebody from the other side of the room cleared their throat trying to get our attention, I looked over to see a very confused looking Niall.

"glad to see the fire alarm wakes at least one of us!" I laughed.

"what the hell happened" niall asked in his adorable little irish accent. His hair was all messy and he was only wearing some joggers. He looked so adorable.

"um… we burnt breakfast." Louis mumbelled.

"we?" I said sarcastically.

"yes 'we'" Louis winked.

"breakfast? You bu-burnt breakfast? H-how?"

"don't worry nialler, theres more" I replied laughing. He sighed which only made me laugh more.

**Katies p.o.v**

I woke up facing someone who had their back to me. My head was filled with confusion. I noticed the familiar curls, then it all came flooding back to me, the way harry had told me he liked me kissed me, then we came home and not really much else, i instantly checked under the covers to check i had clothes on, luckily I did, so, nothing happened like that. I was interrupted from my thoughts when harry woke up and turn round to face me.

"hello beautiful." He chirped.

"heeey." I replied happily, I was in such a good mood.

"are you okay sweetheart?" harry asked getting out of bed, I could help but check him seen as he was in only boxers.

"yes im good, but can I ask you something harry?" I muttered,

"fire away." He replied going through his bag finding something to wear.

"what does this mean, as in, us?" I asked biting my lip.

"um will, you know I like you right? Im never usually someone to fall so quickly but theres just something about you, and I just, couldn't live without, Katie your mine, you mine and nobody elses, please never leave me, and I promise never to break you, I promise to stand by you and never hurt you, I promise to put you first and never choose anything over you, I know we can be something, I can feel it, more than anything else I want you to be happy, even though we only met days ago, ive really gotten to know you, and I know you deserve the world, and I think im prepared to give you just that!" he finished, now sat on the bed in front of me.

"wow, harry, you're all ive ever dreamed of, you're all half the nation dreams of, to want me, you must be crazy!" I muttered.

" crazy? How could I be crazy, you are amazing, beautiful, kind, funny, all I could ever want, and if you wanted me back, wow, that would be amazing…" he babbled.

" of course I want you harry!" I said leaning up and kissing him powerfully on the lips, he kissed back immediately. This is when I knew for sure. I wanted to be with harry, and he wanted me back.

**Helena's p.o.v**

I woke up in an uncomfortable bed. I leaned up and examined my surroundings, a hotel room. The events of last night dawned over me, me shouting at everyone, me leaving. Oh god what have I done. I have practically walked out on my friends leaving them no place to live. I came to the conclusion, I was completely in the wrong here, and I could do nothing about it. I couldn't go back there, that would cause more drama, I need time to think,I needed to get away, I pulled my laptop out of my suitcase, connecting it to the wifi of the hotel, and booking a train ticket from London to Manchester. I had 4 hours till I due to be leaving. I decided to ring my mum.

Mum- hello?

Me- hey mum its me,

Mum- Helena hey, how are you?

Me- um not to good, im getting a train back to Manchester, im coming back for a while.

Mum- why, whats happened?

Me- we got into an argument, I just need to get away, I'll call you when I get there.

Mum- okay love, speak to you later. Bye,

Me- bye…

I decided to go for a walk.

I walked through the busy streets of London, even though there was so many people around me, I still felt so lonely. I decided to walk the nearest Mcdonalds when my phone started ringing.

_**Unkown number.**_

_Ive tried playin' it cool,_

_But when im lookin' at you-_

Me- hello?

Unknown-meet me at the park outside Westminster. Next to the pond. I'll be wearing all black with my hood up. Come alone. Or you will lose all those close to you.

Me- w-what?

Unknown- you heard me, be there. Or else.

They hung up.

The words kept replaying in my head '_you will lose all those close to you_' ' _be there, or else_' the voice didn't sound familiar, I could even tell if it was a boy or a girl. I just knew there was going to be trouble.

**1 hour later**

I stepped onto the side of the pond and skimmed it for someone wearing all black, at the other end of the pond I saw a dark figure, I began to walk toward them.

As I came closer the outline of a person became clearer and clearer. This person was wearing all black. I thought of all the things they could do to me, could it be a one direction fan that saw me in the papers? It could be the paparazzi, or it could be some kind or murderer… I stopped and started to walk away. I chickened out.

As I slowed down I noticed they were following me. They knew it was me, the figure looked more womanly than manly, this just confused me further.

Suddenly I felt someones warm breath on my neck, making the hairs stand on edge. I froze and closed my eyes, ready for the worst.

" I know you like Zayn." I the voice hissed, my eyes flew open, I was filled with confusion but strangely fear, I instantly knew who this was,

Ailish.


End file.
